The lid is often rectangular in shape. When the short side of the lid is parallel to the hinge that connects it to the base, the compact is easier to handle compared with when it is the long side of the lid that extends parallel to the hinge. However, in the first situation, the mirror carried by the lid can turn out to be too narrow to enable the entire face or both of the eyes to be observed easily, and that can be a hindrance when applying makeup. In the second situation, applying makeup is made easier, but handling the compact is less advantageous, as explained above.
Consequently, there exists a need to make it possible to reconcile the ability to hold the compact in the hand, and to provide a good view of the region being made up.
Publication JP 2005-304914 discloses a plurality of mirrors mounted like a triptych on the lid. A similar solution is adopted in publication GB 2 363 712 and German patent DE 596 137. The use of a plurality of mirrors makes the compact more complex to manufacture and to use.
French patent FR 836 371 describes a compact in which the mirror is mounted in hinged manner on the lid, on the outside thereof, thereby making the compact rather unattractive, and exposing the mirror to increased risk of damage.
Application JP 2006-288764 discloses a compact in which the lid carrying the mirror is hinged relative to the base about a first axis, and can tilt about an axis that is perpendicular to the first. After tilting, the base conceals a portion of the mirror, thereby limiting its advantage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,309,554 and 1 626 474 describe respective compacts in which the mirror is turned about an axis that is parallel to the plane of the mirror.
Application GB 666 592 describes a box including a lid provided with a mirror and connected to a receptacle by means of an arm, the lid having a circularly symmetrical shape.